The 45th hunger games SYOT
by twohungergamesobsessednerds
Summary: It's the 45th hunger games, the Capitol is excited, and the Districts are terrified. President Snow has an idea for this year's games to make them different and more exciting. What will it be? (SYOT closed )
1. Chapter 1

**The 45****th****Hunger Games SYOT**

**So, this is my newest SYOT! (I'm really excited to begin it!) In this first chapter will be the tribute form and a POV from a person from the Capitol about the Hunger Games. I hope you like this and please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Tribute Form**

Name:

Age:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

District:

Reaped or volunteered? :

Friends:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Height:

Career? (Only available for districts 1, 2 and 4)

Do they have a job? :

Are they rich or poor? :

**Please be as detailed as possible when writing the form and send in tributes via review or PM (Preferably PM)**

**Fifi Davidson POV (Age 12)**

My alarm goes off at 7:00 in the morning. It's the last day of school before the holidays – every year when the hunger games are on, we get a 4 week holiday so we can enjoy the whole thing, and the week before the holidays we don't have lessons, we just get to watch old footage from the games. It's so cool, because it always gets everyone excited for the newest games. I love watching the Tribute Parade and the interviews the most, because you get to have your first proper look at the Tributes. At school, my friends and I always have contests to see who can pick the winning Tribute – I won last year.

I go into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. My big sister's there as well, she's sat opposite me. "So, are you looking forward to the games this year?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well, you'll be even more excited when you hear this: there's going to be a twist in the games this year, and the head gamemaker is going to reveal it tomorrow!"

"I can't wait!" I yell in excitement.

After I've finished breakfast I change into a Bright pink top with golden sequins and a matching skirt, then I paint my nails purple and put on my makeup: Bright purple lipstick, pink eyeshadow and some eyeliner. Then I brush my blonde hair into a ponytail and put some pink glitter in it. I look in the mirror: I look perfect.

I leave the room, and get into the car with my mum and she drives me to school. She drops me off at the gate and I wave goodbye to her, then head into the building.

All I hear as I walk to my classroom are people talking about the special announcement and wondering what it is. Everyone is so excited. Nothing like this has happened before in games that I remember.

Once I'm in the classroom, my friend Isobel runs up to me, she looks so excited. "I can't wait! Do you have any idea what the announcement is going to be about?"

"I really don't know, but I bet it's going to be great!" I reply.

"Maybe it's going to be a special kind of arena, or maybe there'll be loads of mutts and traps! I don't know, but I can't wait any longer!"

"Me neither! It's going to be awesome, I think these games are going to be the best ones ever."

The bell rings for registration, and I sit at my desk.

The day goes by quite quickly. We get to watch a collection of the best bits in the hunger games, and then we watch a recap of last year's games. After school is over I go back home, watch more games footage and then go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow the announcement will be revealed.

**Please submit your tribute! What do you think the twist will be?**

**This is the tribute list. There's still 5 tributes left and you can submit more than one! **

District 1 female: Pristine Cloude

District 1 male: RESERVED

District 2 female: Lauren White

District 2 male: Ashlar Mason

District 3 female:

District 3 male: Ashton Smith

District 4 female: Coral Harvey, Mariella Lockheart

District 4 male: Matt Todd

District 5 female: Sabrina Harrow

District 5 male: Adam Yates

District 6 female: Myrcades Orasale

District 6 male:

District 7 female: Constance Muldoon

District 7 male: Fir Merpla

District 8 male: Jered Quadcut

District 8 female: Sil Farcib

District 9 male:

District 9 female: Sami Will

District 10 female: Ophelia Moore

District 10 male:

District 11 male: Coy Malinovy

District 11 female: Penelope Fanbrace

District 12 female: China Rouge

District 12 male:

**Please keep on submitting tributes!**


	2. District one reaping

**District one Reaping – Pristine Cloude and Wallace Saturn**

**Pristine Cloude**

"I bet I can beat you at knife throwing!" Isla, my best friend said, challenging me to a contest.

"Really? I think you'll find that I've got the best aim out of us by far." I replied, smiling at her determinedly. Even though I prefer axes to knives, I can't back down. I'm too competitive to turn down a challenge.

Each of us grab a knife, then we take our places in front of the targets. Isla goes first. She grabs one of the knives and aims it at the centre of the board. She lets go of it and it lands just off the centre.

She walks away, smiling smugly at me. "Beat that!"

"You're making this too easy." I reply. I take the knife from the pack, then I line it up with the centre of the target, preparing to throw it. I throw it as fast and as hard as I can, time seeming to go slower as the knife glides toward the target, and it lands just on the outside of the centre, just like Isla's knife.

"I think I won that." Isla smirked.

"No way! That was a draw, we hit it exactly the same distance from the centre. "I respond in mock anger, walking away from the knife area.

"I can't wait for the reaping tomorrow." I say excitedly. If everything goes to plan, this'll be the year that I enter the Hunger Games. It feels like I've been waiting all my life, and the wait will finally be over tomorrow.

"You're volunteering, aren't you?" Isla asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I respond, confused.

"I'm volunteering as well! I have to volunteer this year, it's not fair if you're picked. You're only seventeen, you still have another chance after tomorrow. I'm eighteen! If I don't volunteer tomorrow, I'll never be in the games!" Isla complains.

"You should've volunteered last year, then. I'm not giving up going into the Hunger Games for you, if you want to volunteer, you'll have to beat me to it." I walk out of the training centre, slightly annoyed at Isla. She knew that I was going to volunteer, why didn't she just enter the Games last year? She can't expect me to give my place, my opportunity to her!

I walk home on my own. My house is quite close to the training centre, in the richest part of District one. My Dad had always wanted me to be a victor. He had reserved a spot for me in the training centre before I was even born.

**Wallace Saturn**

"En garde!" I say, and Harry, the boy I'm training lunges toward me. I quickly and easily parry his attack. We carry on fighting for a few minutes, him desperately trying to outwit me, and me easily dodging his attacks.

"OK, you need to work on your lunges." I say, and begin to go over the basic training again. I'm a fencing instructor at the training centre, doing a few one to one sessions covering the basics of fencing for the smaller kids. I don't get much money from the job, but it doesn't matter. My dad's an accountant, and my mum sings at restaurants, getting paid thousands for just one evening singing.

An hour later, the class ends and I leave the training centre. I'm just about to walk home, when I see my best friend Evangeline walks out of the academy, looking furious.

"What's wrong? It's not that kid you're teaching, is it?" I ask. This happens every time she has to train Saffron, a 13 year old who, according to her, is the "most ungrateful brat she's ever seen."

"Yes! Do you want to know what she did today?!" She shouts.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I mutter, under my breath.

"Today, she started yelling at me mid-session that I wasn't qualified enough to be her teacher, and that she was going to demand to get a different one!"

Evangeline complains about Saffron all the way home. This happens basically every day, since Evangeline has the worst temper I've ever seen.

We get back to my house, and say goodbye to each other. I've still not told her about my volunteering for this year's games, I really hope she's okay with it.

**Pristine Cloude**

When I walk through the door, I can hear my parents arguing about something in the kitchen. My 14 year old Brother, Flare, is stood by the closed door, listening in to their conversation. "What are they arguing about?" I whisper. My parents hardly ever argue, and even if they do they never last long, and are always about small, unimportant things. This sounds serious.

"They're arguing about the Hunger Games. Mum doesn't want you to volunteer anymore." Flare whispers back, looking worried.

I put my ear to the door and listen.

"You shouldn't have encouraged her to volunteer for the Games! I knew I should've never let you enrol her into the training centre, tomorrow she's going to enter a fight to the death, and most likely die!" My Mother shouts. She never told me that she didn't want me to volunteer.

"Don't you have any faith in her? You've seen her train, she's bound to win! Don't you want her to be successful and live in the Victor's village? If she doesn't enter the Games, she'll be wasting her life, just working at the jewellery shop, never doing anything big or inspirational. She's this family's only shot at having a Victor. Swipe's too old and Flare obviously doesn't have any interest in volunteering." My Dad yells back.

They continue arguing for ages, just yelling the same things over and over again. After about 20 minutes of listening to them yell, I go up to bed. I can't believe that my Mother doesn't think that I can win the Games. I've seen them on the T.V, and I'm better than any of the careers I've seen before. Winning will be easy.

After another five minutes, the sound of my parents arguing finally quietens down a bit, and I go to sleep, thinking of how, either way, this'll be the last night I spend in this house.

**Wallace Saturn**

"How was it at the centre today?" My Dad asks as I walk in.

"Good. I was teaching Harry today, he's definitely improving. Hopefully I'll be able to keep teaching him if I win the games." I reply.

"Not if, Wallace, when. You can only win the games if you believe that you can."

"Where's Mum?" I ask.

"She's at singing at the new restaurant tonight. She's getting paid a lot, since it's their opening night tonight."

"Ok, when's she going to be back?" I ask. I really hope I get to see her before the reaping. I don't really see her much since she's out all night, and has to sleep in the daytime when I'm at home.

"She'll get back at around two this morning, she's going to wake up in time for the reaping though, definitely.

We eat dinner together, and then I go to bed early. I hope that I get into the games. This is my last chance.

**Pristine Cloude**

I wake up at about six in the morning, just as the sun is coming up. I go downstairs for breakfast and have some toast, with melted cheese. It's my last ever meal I'll have in the District, I may as well make it a good one.

After breakfast I head upstairs into my room, and put on my reaping outfit, which I'd been preparing for months. I want to make a good impression on the people from the Capitol! The outfit is a dark blue knee length dress, which I used up four months of savings on.

I put on some white shoes, making sure they're not high heels. I don't want to get beaten to the stage by some other girl just because of the shoes I'm wearing.

Then, I brush my dark blonde hair and pull it up into a ponytail, adding a blue clip to keep my fringe out of my face. After I've finished getting dressed I look at the clock- it's 9:00, one hour until the Reaping.

I walk downstairs into the lounge, where my parents and two brothers are sat. My dad looks proud of me, my Mother is trying to smile, but obviously failing, and my two brothers are too interested in what's happening on the television to pay any attention to me.

"I bet you're looking forward to the reaping, aren't you Pristine?" My Dad says, his face breaking into a huge smile.

"Yeah, I'm the most excited I've ever been in my life! I wish I could say the same for a certain somebody here…" I say, staring right at my Mum, who blushes and looks down.

"That's great! Just remember to get as close to the front of the crowd as possible later on today, it'll give you an advantage over the other people trying to volunteer. Also, make sure…"

My Dad drones on and on about things he's told me a million times before. When he finally stops talking, it's time for me to leave. Flare and I are going to the Reaping early to avoid the crowd, and the others are going to catch us up later.

"Come on Flare, it's time to leave. Isla's going to be waiting for us!" I say excitedly, dragging my brother out of the room. I see Isla at once when I get out of the house, and I wave and run toward her.

"I bet you're looking forward to your best friend going to the Capitol!" I say happily.

"Yeah, you know deep down that I'll be the one volunteering, right?" Isla says in an annoyed tone. She doesn't seriously think that she'll be going to the Capitol, does she? She must be delusional.

Once we get to the District Square, we all go our separate ways. Isla goes to the front of the crowd, Flare is closer to the back, and I go just behind the eighteen year olds.

We wait in anticipation for about forty minutes before the District's escort, Rose-Anne Henderson walks onto the stage. She's been the District escort for a few years now, ever since the old one got demoted to District four.

**Wallace Saturn**

I wake up at ten in the morning. I must have slept through my alarm! I rush down to the kitchen and have a bowl of cereal, eating it as quickly as I can. If I'm late, I'll never be in the Games!

I have a shower and then I run back up to my bedroom and put on a dark grey pair of trousers, a white shirt with a dark blue blazer. I quickly comb my hair, and walk downstairs to the hallway.

My Mum and Dad are both stood by the door.

"Good luck today, Wallace. I really hope you get into the games." My mum says.

"How was the restaurant last night?" I ask.

"It was really good. I think they're considering hiring me again."

We walk out of the house and to the reaping, talking about my job at the training centre.

Once we get to the reaping, I say goodbye to my parents and walk over to the 18 year old section. I start talking to some of the other people from my school until the District escort walks onto the stage.

**Pristine Cloude**

"Welcome everybody, to the District one reaping for the 45th annual Hunger Games! I bet lots of you are planning on volunteering, and I have the feeling that the Victor's village will have one more resident after this year's Games!" Rose-Anne says, in a high, sing-song voice. Her speech is met with applause, mainly from the eighteen and seventeen year old section, the most likely age groups to have volunteers.

Rose-Anne talks for ages about what a privilege it is to be here, bla, bla, bla. After her very long speech, the Mayor reads the Treaty of treason, which has been required at every reaping all across Panem since the first Hunger Games.

After that, Rose-Anne comes back onto stage, and picks out the name of the female tribute.

"Emerald Davies!" About twenty Girls, including me, volunteer and run up to the stage.

It's mainly eighteen and seventeen year olds, with a couple of ambitious sixteen year olds as well. I run as fast as I can, easily overtaking the majority of the girls who made the stupid choice to wear high heels. I overtake a few more and finally, it's just me and Isla. She's just ahead of me, so I run directly behind her and push her forward as hard as I can, feeling guilty but extremely happy when she makes contact with the ground.

I climb up the steps and smile out to the crowd. "What's your name?" Rose-Anne asks.

"Pristine Cloude." I respond, smirking at the girls who I beat to the stage. The people who wanted to volunteer are glaring at me for taking their opportunity to be in the Games, but the majority of the crowd are cheering loudly. I make eye contact with Isla, who is being helped up by a couple of other girls. I feel a sharp pang or guilt as I see that part of her face is bleeding from the impact of the fall.

We make eye contact and she gives me the most venomous stare I've ever seen.

_I guess we're not best friends anymore. _I think to myself.

The male's name is called, but I don't pay him any attention. The only thing I can think of is that my dreams have come true. I'm finally in the hunger games. And I'm going to win.

**Wallace Saturn**

"The male tribute is…. Platinum Marks!" The District escort yells.

"I volunteer!" I scream, and run up to the stage. Lots of other people run up to the stage, but I have the advantage of being one of the closest to the stage. I climb up the steps, and tell the escort my name.

I can see my parents at the back of the crowd, and I smile out to the cheering crowd. I'm finally in the Hunger Games.

**I hope that you liked the first proper chapter of my SYOT! **

**Do you like Pristine and Wallace?**

**How far do you think they'll make it in the Games? **

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review with constructive criticism. (No flames, please.) **

**-Becky**


End file.
